


as long as you're happy

by orphan_account



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, brad in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which tristan walks in on brad wearing a dress</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as you're happy

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not have been inspired by the photos/videos of the vamps dressing up brad for being late  
>   
> written by [itsbunny](https://www.wattpad.com/user/itsbunny) on wattpad!

"Whoa," is the only word that comes to mind when Tristan sees Brad. It isn't meant to come out rude. The twenty-one-year-old doesn't really mean to say it at all. But seeing his bandmate in a black dress is the last thing he expected to walk in on. The curly-haired boy had only left James and Connor's hotel room ten minutes before in a white tee shirt and black jeans, claiming that he was "going to go crash" before scurrying off. Tristan wondered why he'd left so early, and he assumes he understands now. Brad must've thought he would stay behind with the band longer.

His face flushes red in the mirror. He looks as if he wants to bolt, before realising there’s no where in the room to hide. "I-uh…” he mutters.

“When did you get that?” Honestly, Tristan doesn’t care when Brad ended up with the dress, but there are no other words that come to mind.

"This morning," he sheepishly replies. Brad opens his mouth, like he wants to say more. But he keeps quiet, brown eyes glued to his sock-covered feet.

Tristan can't help watching his best mate's reflection in the mirror, eyeing the sleeveless, black dress that brushes the top of Brad's knees. The twenty-one-year-old wonders how he can tell Brad he doesn't look bad without it sounding strange, or like he's only trying to make him feel better. Instead, Tristan decides on saying nothing, in fear it'd only make his bandmate feel more uncomfortable with the situation. 

"You don't think this is weird?" Brad questions. He's standing in the mirror again, smoothing his hand over the bottom half.

"No? Why would I?"

"Because"—Brad nervously fiddles with the hem—"boys aren't supposed to wear girls' clothes."

"People are free to wear whatever they want," Tristan reassures him with a shrug. He walks up behind the shorter boy, pulling up the zipper at the back of Brad's dress without having to think about it. "There you go."

"Thanks." Brad blushes again. "Hey, Tris?"

"Hm?"

"Can we not mention this to anyone else?" His voice emits so small, so unlike his best mate. Tristan wonders what's the reasoning behind keeping it a secret, though. It's not like James and Connor would make fun of him if they knew. The blond could never see that happening. Even if they thought it was unusual for their bandmate to put on dresses or other "girls'" clothes, they loved the curly-haired boy too much to judge him in any way. But Tristan's not sure how to help his best friend see that.

"This isn't something you have to be embarrassed about, y'know? This isn't weird, Brad."

The twenty-year-old nibbles his lip. "Yeah, but..."

"Sure," Tristan suddenly decides without any further words from him, "no one else has to know."

He gives him a small smile in the mirror and walks off to his bed, pulling a shopping bag from underneath the pillow. Tristan watches him gently place a white flower crown over his mass of brown curls before he turns to his bandmate for approval. "Do I look okay?"

Tristan eyes his outfit up and down with a smile. "Yeah, you look cool. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The older boy realises how happy Brad looks when he sees himself in the mirror, spinning in a circle so the bottom half of the dress twirls around his thighs in a whirlwind of black. It's the cutest thing ever, and Tristan realises what he said was true: seeing Brad in a dress isn't weird at all. The smile on his best mate's face is the brightest he's ever seen it, and in actuality, his happiness is what matters most.


End file.
